


I'll always be with you...

by KaytieJay



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytieJay/pseuds/KaytieJay
Summary: Finally, after all they've been through, they can start to live their happily ever after together..... Yeah, right! Just when you think things will be ok, new feelings begin to bloom while old enemies never forget. Before this ends, someone will pay.....
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Ariel/Eric, Elsa/Anna, Elsa/Kristoff (Disney), Rapunzel/Eugene Fitzherbert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. In the Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, This is my very first story so please go easy on me but by all means, please critique. I'll only get better if I know I'm Fn up. Otherwise, I hope you'll like this. 
> 
> I've already wrote most of this once but I'm trying to beta this myself due to being so new and not sure how to ask for help. I must be honest and say this is a bit out of the norm for most Elsanna fans by including Kristoff. I think if you give it time you might enjoy it. It will be a little slow to begin with but I promise, it will pickup and by the end, you may want to kill me.
> 
> Oh, Also, in the hopes of not stealing someone else's thunder (Fanfic author Kurrent and her epic novel "Feel, Don't Conceal"), I'm gonna suggest some songs that may have a bearing in that particular chapter. I'll make a note of it at the beginning of said chapter.
> 
> Without further ado, I present what I hope is an enjoyable story.

Chapter 1…. In the heat of the night

The sun was sinking low on the horizon. The last of the towns folk where leaving the courtyard. The skates were taken off and shoes back on their feet, peace filled the air. They finally were able to relax for the first time in what seemed like forever. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff ventured back inside the castle to have dinner. Elsa spoke to Kia for a brief moment to give some last minute instructions before the three of them sat at the end of a long table in the large royal dining hall. The staff quickly entered the room placing in front of each of them plates of roasted quail and red skins eloquently prepared by the chef. They were enjoying each other’s company, laughing and talking and just reacquainting with each other.

Kristoff spoke up, after managing to swallow a large mouthful of potoatos, “Man, Anna, I can’t believe you laid out Hans with just one blow. That jerk deserved every bit of humiliation and soooo much more.”

“Well, I would have done more if he hadn’t fallen overboard” Anna remarked as she tried not to laugh.

“I still can’t believe you sacrificed yourself for me after all I’ve put you through” Elsa expressed as she dropped her head feeling a bit pensive.

Anna looked at Elsa longingly, “I couldn’t live without you, I had to stop him. You mean the world to me” she expressed as she reached over to grasp Elsa’s hand. Their fingers laced together slowly feeling the softness of each others fingertips as they squeezed gently.

The smile on Elsa’s face could have lite up the night as she gazed into those teal eyes. She turned her head, “That will be all for this evening, thank you.” she told the wine stewart as he was starting to fill the glasses with more wine.

“Yes your Majesty” he bowed and with that he set the full bottle of wine on the table and closed the great doors as he backed away and left the three in private.

Kristoff took a moment and smiled. He shook his head slowly and sat back in his chair, looked around the room in awe. “Wow, it must have been nice growing up in a place like this as a kid.”

“It had its moments but without someone to play with, it got lonely most of the time” Anna said as she looked down and then over to Elsa reflectively and then back down to her lap.

Elsa fought back a tear and reached out her hand to Anna, “That’ll never happen again, not while I’m queen”. Anna took Elsa’s hand with a smile that made the sun pale by comparison.

Kristoff could only beam with pride knowing he had just a little part in getting them back together. “Well, it’s getting late and I don’t want to be a bother so I’ll let myself out” as he rose from his seat and motioned to the door.

“I will have nothing of the sort.” quipped the queen. “You are a member of this family now. You saved Anna who in turned saved me so, in a sense, you also save me. You can stay here as long as you like. I’ve already seen to it that Sven was groomed and fed and is resting comfortably in the royal stalls with our steeds. I’m sure he wouldn’t appreciate being rustled out of bed at this late hour. I’m sorry but you’ll just have to stay!” Elsa said pointedly with a smile.

Kristoff looked at Anna who was clapping her hands and wearing a smile like a child on Christmas eve.

“Oh you must stay Kristoff!” Anna chirped in, “It’s much too early to call it a day. I know, tell us how you first came to know about the Trolls.”

Kristoff looking shocked turned and looked at Elsa. It was the night Elsa had hurt Anna so many years ago and thought desperately to come up with a story that wouldn’t expose Elsa.

“ Well, I was about 8 when I was working with the ice harvesters and was on my way back to town with Sven when the King and queen road past me in the night.” Elsa looking puzzled for a moment and as Kristoff continued she realized he was there that faithful night of the incident. Kristoff saw Elsa becoming aware of the story and saw the scared look in her eyes, seeing her slowly shaking her head as if she was asking him not to spill the beans. “Well, I was curious and followed them and saw them walking around in the clearing when all of the rocks rolled to them and POP, they all came out. I saw an older looking troll, who I later found out was Grand Pabbie, waddled up to them and they started talking about something. I was too far away to hear what they were saying and the rock I was leaning against turned into a troll as well. Her name was Bulda, and she thought Sven and I were cute and wanted to keep us. Since we were alone we though it was a great idea. They taught us so much about life and love. That’s why I refer to them as my love experts.”

"What happened to the king and queen?” Anna jumped in.

“Oh…, welllll, they just kept talking for a few more minutes and then they rode back to the castle. I never found out what they were talking about.” Kristoff said as he looked at Elsa.

Elsa smiled at Kristoff and gave a very slight nod to say thank you. He smiled back in as if to say ‘your welcome’.

They all talked about what it was like growing up being around others and still feeling alone, they all shared the same feeling. After a long pause in the conversation Elsa piped up “It’s been a long day, I think everyone needs to get some rest.”

“Aaaaawe” squawked Anna, “can’t we stay up a little longer, the sky might be awake tonight”

Elsa raising an eyebrow, “Oh Anna, we have the rest of our lives, I think we can spare one night for some sleep. Don’t you?”

“Ooookay” Anna said dejectedly. “Kristoff, you can sleep in the room next to me and Elsa” she said with a smile in her voice.

A look of surprise on his face, “I don’t know, isn’t that for royals and their families?” as he glances towards Elsa.

“It is, but I’ll sleep better knowing we have someone who’ll be quick to guard us if something happened”.

A look of happy resignation plastered on his face, Kristoff can only nod and with that they all walked down the hall to their rooms.

Entering his room, Kristoff took a moment and looked around in amazement at the splendour of the huge room. ‘I could get use to this’ he thought to himself and went to the large tub and drew himself a nice hot bath. After he cleaned up he looked around and didn’t see any cloths to wear for the night so he just shrugged and climbed into his bed. He had never in his life felt silk sheets and was worried he might slide off the bed during the night. It was so comfortable that he knew he’d drop off as soon as his head would hit the pillow.

‘This is going to feel weird’ he thought to himself. ‘What am I doing in a castle with the two most beautiful women in all of Arendelle sleeping just on the other side of this wall. If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up’. He layed in bed, too wound up to sleep right away and started going over the events of the past few days. ‘I hope I’m not in over my head’ he thought as he started to drift off.

Just then there was a soft knock on his door he picked his head up for a second and strained to listen in the darkness for a moment. Not hearing anything he laid back down only to hear it again. This time he heard the door knob turn and grabbing the first thing he could grab in the darkness as he got out of his bed and walked slowly to the door, preparing to attack whoever was coming in.

“Kristoff, are you asleep” Elsa whispered.

“Cripes Elsa, you scared me half to death” Kristoff whispered back.

“And you were going to do what with that feather ink pen?

Kristoff looked at the item he grabbed in haste and found he was holding a fountain pen with a large peacock feather on the end.

“Well…. I…. eh”

Elsa quickly turned her head away, “And did you lose all your clothes in the process too?”

Looking down he found himself in front of his queen stark naked.

“AAAA”

He dashed back into the bed and under the comforter and sat up trying to look as dignified as possible. “What can I do for the queen on this fine evening” trying his best to sound regal.

Elsa giggled, “please Kristoff, when we’re alone or with Anna, call me Elsa.” Even in the dark he can see her beautiful smile was as if trying to reassure him he’s in no danger.

“Ok my quee.. ah, Elsa. So, why are you here?”

“I wanted to thank you for covering for me during your story with the trolls. I thought we were alone but I guess that wasn’t the case. Sooooo, you saw everything that happened?” she asked sheepishly.

“Yes, I did. It was like ‘WOW’ the royal family and the power you possessed. I couldn’t believe my eyes. Why haven’t you told Anna what happened yet?”

Elsa looked down as she made her way and sat on the edge of his bed. “I don’t know, it’s all so busy and with everything going on over the past week, well, I guess I was hoping I could let it just stay in the past” she said playing with her braid. “I wanted to know if you would do me a favor and not say anything about it right now, just for a while, till everything calms down and I have some time alone with her. Do you think you can do that for me?” she turned towards Kristoff but instead of looking him in the eye she found herself looking at his muscular chest. The moonlight was now filtering in from the window and gave enough light for her to see that Kristoff was extremely fit with muscular arms and a rigid torso. Moving thousands of kilos of solid ice can make a man very hard indeed. If Kristoff was a little more attentive on picking up signs he would have noticed Elsa was very much hypnotized by his body. She finally caught herself and looked away.

For the first time since walking in, Kristoff took notice of Elsa’s attire, or more importantly, the sheerness of it. Her alluring contour making him feel suddenly warm as he felt his face blush. Covering his mouth with a slight cough and clearing his throat, “Sure, ah, Elsa. I won’t say anything until you tell me it’s ok. A..are… we ok?” raising his eyebrows wondering.

“Oh, yes, we are” she quickly said, she found herself staring again.

Elsa got up to start walking to the door.

“You know Elsa, Olaf’s not the only one who likes warm hugs”

Elsa see’s Kristoff with his arms open wide. the moonlight gave his chiseled chest an inviting look. Not thinking clearly as a queen she almost falls in his arms and quietly moans as she feels his warm embrace, thinking she could stay there for a long time. As quickly as she as she fell in she pops back out and straightens herself up to leave. As she walked to the door he couldn’t help but see the silhouette of her gently swaying body through the shear fabric, it was breathtaking. He quick shook his head to clear his thoughts and coughed to catch her attention.

“Oh and Elsa” Kristoff whispered, “can you do me a favor and not tell Anna that you saw more of me than she has?” he had the pleading look of a little boy.

“Mums the word… feather boy” she chortled

She quietly closed the door and exhaled loudly while thinking to herself ‘how in the world did it get so hot in there all of the sudden.’ She returned to her room and quickly climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling wondering why her face was so flushed. She shook her head and turned over onto her side and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face for the first time in a long while.

Kristoff, on the other hand, was having a little trouble doing the same as his heart was racing thinking of what he just seen a few minutes ago. Having a full erection wasn’t helping at all as he covered his face with his hands and repeating quietly, “you’re in love with Anna, you’re in love with Anna, you’re in love with Anna….”


	2. Morning of Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a little ahead of myself and tweaked this chapter because I'll be busy for the next two weeks. I'll try to work on getting the next one out before the end of the month. Thanks for the kudos and comments. I know this is way to early to get excited about a story when there really isn't much to go on. Hoping this fills in a few more holes. Enjoy!

The sunrise was exceptionally bright this morning as Elsa awoke in her bed. The only thing that was brighter was her smile. For some reason the sheets felt softer than she remembered. In fact, everything looked and felt better than before, as if her senses were finally awake to experience what life has to offer.

She couldn’t stop smiling as she rose from her bed and looked in the mirror. What should I wear today she thought to herself and with a flick of her wrist her shear nightgown that accentuated her radiant body disappeared.

Just before she flicked her wrist again she stopped to admire what she saw in the mirror. She never saw herself as the beautiful woman she was until Anna proclaimed her love for her by her sacrifice. She saw her beautiful firm ample breasts dotted with her hard dark pinkish brown nipples. The cool morning air that happen to be blowing in through the window flowed across them sending a tingling feeling that sent a wave of excitement through her body. She was beginning to see herself in a whole new light. 

She read books from the library that went into great detail of the pleasures the female body is capable of experiencing. She never dared to try such things for fear of what her powers could do if she were to lose herself in self indulgent pleasures with her own body. She had already determined that she would never marry a man because of her fear of freezing him during sex. She thought that she couldn’t miss what she never experienced so it was best to avoid it at all cost. Of course, that was then. Now????

She turned to the left and then to the right admiring her thin waist, noticing her hips that swayed with an elegant motion. The one part of this picture she was not so sure of was the mound of silvery blonde hair that was fairly thick between her silky smooth legs. Well, she thought, no one will see that and with another flick of the wrist appeared a dress a little more conservative and appropriate for today’s activities, a nice emerald green number with light blue and pink accents to pull out the color of her eyes and lips. The fact that green was Anna’s favorite color had nothing to do with it…. she tried to tell herself that again.

“There,” she told herself aloud, “that’s more like it.” With that she smiled and opens her door and walks a few steps to Anna’s door with confidence rushing through her whole being. ‘I can’t wait to see what Anna is going to wear today, she is so beautiful no matter what she has on,’ she thought.

Anna can sleep through anything so it was no surprise to Elsa to find her still asleep. Elsa stood there watching her for a few minutes soaking in the beauty of her sister, her radiant red hair, her high cheek bones, her cute little nose, the trail of drool running down the corner of her mouth to the wet spot on her pillow. She chuckled that even her messy hair looked, dare she think, sexy! Elsa sat at the side of her bed and leaned down close to Anna’s ear.

“Anna” Elsa spoke softly as she gently shook Anna’s arm that was under the comforter, “time to wake up my darling sister.”

“Aaaaaw, Can’t I sleep just a little longer?” Anna whined with a yawn.

“I think you’ve slept enough for two of us.” Elsa said. Elsa tried to slowly pulled Anna’s colorful quilted comforter back but Anna was pulling the top edge over her head in an attempt to stay under it, hoping Elsa would give up. Elsa was not the kind to give up easily so standing up she grabbed the edge with both hands, yanking it hard and quick as if she was pulling the cover off a new statue in the courtyard. Anna yelped as she was exposed to the bright cool air and much to Elsa’s surprise Anna was….. Naked!

“W…why are you not wearing anything?” she asked shockingly.

“I just got out of the tub last night and was too tired to put anything on so I jumped in bed and went to sleep.” Anna said as she rubbed her eyes and then started to stretch out in all directions as she lay on her bed.

Elsa heart raced as she couldn’t keep her eyes off Anna’s perfect petite body, her smallish firm breasts sported hard nipples, no doubt from the cool air. Anna stretched her arms far over her head at the same time she stretched her legs, pointing her toes out like a ballet dancer.  
In this position Elsa clearly the very small patch of red hair just above Anna’s smooth thighs. Seeing her sister like this was making Elsa feel something deep within herself she had never felt before.  
First last night with Kristoff and now this morning with Anna, what on earth was going on she thought to herself.

Anna rolled over onto her stomach and propped up her head on her hands looking at Elsa with sleepy eyes and messy hair. Her firm and round butt cheeks looked so incredible that Elsa found herself wanting to just walk up and squeeze them. Elsa shook her head in a desperate measure to clear her head of these thoughts as she walked to the window.

“You look so beautiful this morning” Anna said as she just laid there on her bed, still trying to wake up.

“You’re just as beautiful Anna, possibly more so.” Elsa said while still looking out the window trying not to sound nervous.

“But I’m not even dressed yet” as she lifted herself up to her knees on her bed with her legs slightly spread to help herself keep her balance. She looked at her own nakedness and then back to Elsa with a mischievous smile.

Elsa turned around and looked straight into her sisters alluring eyes, “you are beautiful no matter what you wear,” and raising an eyebrow, “or in this case not wearing.” Elsa couldn’t help looking up and down her sisters slender body. “You’re the most beautiful woman I know” She said with a warm smile.

Anna rolled out of bed and walked straight to Elsa with a little bit of a sashay and wrapped her arms around Elsa’s neck and hugged her tightly.

Elsa didn’t know what to do at first but soon felt her own hands sliding around her sisters bare back and held her as tight as she could. They held each other for a few moments, neither felt like letting go because it felt so right. Elsa’s head was spinning, ‘what is going on, why is my heart pounding’? Elsa’s arms loosened their hold slightly but then found them to be sliding down Anna’s back until they rested at the small of her back, just above those squeezable butt cheeks.

Anna pulled back just far enough to look into her sister’s beautiful blue eyes and gave her a soft kiss on her lips that lasted just long enough to say I love you without saying a word. Elsa felt light headed, her senses reeling from all of the attention she was receiving from Anna. 

“Anna” Elsa spoke softly

“Yes Elsa?” Anna replied with a hint of seduction.

“Put some close on and come down for breakfast, we have a lot to talk about” she said with a smirk. It was an attempt to make the blush she knew was making her cheeks warm.

Elsa pulled away and walked out of Anna’s room. After closing the door she blew out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding as she leaned back against Anna’s door. In all of her 21 years, never had she felt more alive, her body filled with new sensations and so so very warm. The feelings she experienced just now and last night with Kristoff were too much to take and she hoped for her sake that everyone else she meets the rest of the day would have cloths on.

As she was making her way down to the dining hall Kia approached her. “Your majesty, It seems not all of the foreign dignitaries have left. There is a young couple that stayed in town and the young lady claims to be you cousin from Corona, a princess Rapunzel? What would you like for me to do?”

Elsa’s face lite up, “Oh my Frigg, she’s here? Where is she now?” She could barely contain her excitement!

Kia smiled, “They’re staying at the Prancing Pony in the center of town. I can have a carriage bring them up here within the hour if you like.”

“Oh, Yes, please do so. I have to tell Anna, she’ll be so excited to see her too!” Her father told her before he left on the ill fated trip that they were going to stop at Corona on their way to see the king and queen of Corona, Frederic and Arianna. Arianna was their mother’s sister. Her father had mentioned that they had somehow found their long lost daughter and everyone in Corona was overjoyed. Meeting her for the first time will be bittersweet. She quickly made her way down to the hall to meet up with Kristoff. This was going to be a very busy day.

XXXXXXXX

In the great dining hall Kristoff was already sitting at the long table wearing the new cloths that were made for him, giving him the appearance of nobility. He was surprised how well they fit him. He didn’t remember having anyone measure him to make such fine cloths. He was eating a full plate of eggs and potato’s when Elsa walked in.

“Where’s Anna?” Kristoff said with a partially full mouth of food. He just realized the mistake of what he just did, this is the queen for goodness sake he reminded himself. He swallowed the food and asked again in a clear voice addressing her properly as her majesty.

“She’ll be down in a few minutes” she said while looking like she was deep in thought, “which gives us a chance to talk.” She pulled out a chair at the table and sat down next to Kristoff.

“Your majesty, I’m sorry about last night” Kristoff said with his eyes down, “I’ll need to wear something to bed as long as I’m your guest here.

“Kristoff, what did I say, please, just call me Elsa. Besides, it’s not about that; it’s about your future here. Um…. how attached are you to your ice business?” she asked inquisitively.

“I’ll definitely remember to do that next time, so long as no one else is around. I don’t think it would be proper to be so casual all the time. Anyway, I guess I’ve been doing it since I was 8, I don’t know anything else. Where is this leading?” he said with a bit of question in his voice.

“Well,” Elsa said frankly, “If you have any aspirations about being with Anna we need to do some things to make sure we don’t upset the nobles.”

Kristoff had a look of surprise on his face as his mouth opened and closed a few times, unsuccessful in producing any sound.

Elsa had a look of amusement on her face at the awestruck silence she had caused. She stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of the window while looking out over the fjord, and started to spill out her thoughts.

“First thing that needs to be done is we’ll have to knight you and give you a title.” She said looking at him briefly and then continuing, “Then we’ll need to have you trained in something important, I’m thinking some military training. Then of course we’ll need to give you some land and some training in commerce so you can properly run your land although you already have a head start with your ice business so it shouldn’t be too difficult.”

All the while Elsa was rambling Kristoff stopped eating and his jaw was dropping further with every duty she was going to bestow on him.

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, What’s going on, I mean why are you doing this, not that I’m complaining but WHY?

Elsa walked up and sat next to Kristoff, placing her hands on Kristoffs arm and looked into his eyes.

“You’re the first man besides my father with whom I feel totally safe with and there’s no other man I would want Anna to be with more than you.” She said with a smile. “I want you……. Eh, to, um, do.. this for me” she stammered and looking like she lost her train of thought.

‘What was going on’, she thought, ‘this is Anna’s boyfriend and I’m acting like a girl with a crush. Come on Elsa, get it together’…. She looked back to Kristoff with a wishful look in her eyes. “So, what do you think?”

Kristoff, completely dumbfounded but with a big smile on his face rubbed the back of his head and said “This is all so sudden, Wha… Where would Sven sleep, who would take over the ice business, how soon would you need an answer? Man this is so much to take in at once. I need to take a walk and think about this, not that this isn’t great, because it certainly is, like super great. It’s still a lot to take in. Can I give you my answer later today, say around dinner?”

“That’s perfectly fine” Elsa said as she stood up. Kristoff sat for a second then quickly jumped up realizing he needed to stand as well. ‘I’m going to need some etiquette lessons as well’, he thought.

“Thank you for everything Elsa” he said smiling.

“No Kristoff, Thank you, I hope you’ll make me happy tonight…… um, with your answer.” She said trembling very slightly at the thought of giving herself and her emotions away. Lucky for Elsa, Kristoff lacked the experience of women so he didn’t read much into Elsa’s comments.

“Wow” Kristoff said over and over as he was leaving the dining hall, trying to take in what had just happened.

Anna was bouncing down the hall in a light blue dress trying to match Elsa’s eyes and seeing Kristoff jumped into him, giving him a big warm hug and a long soft kiss.

“So how did my handsome fixer-upper sleep last night?” Anna asked cheerfully

“WOW!” was all he said with a big smile and kept walking down the hall.

Anna stood there as he walked away still saying “Wow” and turned to Elsa with a puzzled look on her face. Elsa shrugged her shoulders with a sheepish smile.

“Why is he saying “Wow?” pointing down the hall.

Elsa smiled and motioned Anna to have a seat. One of the royal servants came out to ask the queen and princess if they cared for anything to eat. Elsa asked for her to return in 10 minutes and after she bowed she left leaving Elsa and Anna alone.

“Anna,” Elsa said with a pause and then continued, “By the way you just kissed Kristoff, am I wrong to assume that you care very much for him?” She didn’t want to admit that in the back of her mind there was a small part of her that wanted to do the same. She just didn’t know if was to Kristoff or Anna. This was starting to plague her and she had to shake off this thought to get herself back on the topic of Kristoff.

With a hurt look on her face, Anna stared at Elsa for a moment not knowing what to say, “Elsa, you know I do, that man lead me to you and did everything possible to keep me safe. He brought me back to Hans when he thought it was to save my life. Thou in hind site that was a bad idea but nether of us knew what a dritt head he was. I know I was too eager with Hans but I was with Kristoff for days and he showed me nothing but his true self. I know some parts of his um…. Personality… may need some time to get use to but deep down, he’s as thoughtful, caring, and respectful as any noble I’ve ever met. You know yourself what he’s done and I have no doubt of what he would do in the future, nothing short of loving me and serve you.” Anna said with look of conviction.

Elsa beamingly smiled, happy to hear her sister’s belief of Kristoff’s true nature and heart.

“Oh Anna, you never cease to amaze me! That’s why I wanted to talk to you. I can see you two care for each other; I just wanted you to hear you defend him. You also need to know it’s not just as simple as falling in love when it comes to the inner workings of running a kingdom. I also care for him as well” more than she cared to admit, “and I want to make sure he’s ready to face the challenges of dating royalty. You’ll need to be patient over the next few months because of the intense training he’ll have to endure. I’m fully prepared to have him live with us but you’ll also need to give him some encouragement to keep his spirits up. I’ve heard how difficult it’ll be for him to go through it. Father explained what it takes to become an officer of the military in some of my early training lessons with him.” 

Elsa looked away with a mournful look, she knew the sheer brutality of military training from the stories her father told her. He wanted Elsa to know that when an officer completes his training, there is will be no doubt of their loyalty to the crown. Elsa knew Kristoff was going to fare far worse than the average cadet. Most officer cadets were from noble families and to have someone of Kristoff’s background, well, she could only guess how much more brutal it could be for him. She hopes that he’ll be as strong as he appears to be, both physically as well as mentally. Her heart is starting to ach at the thought of what he’ll be enduring for Anna, and, maybe for a brief moment of selfishness, for herself. Elsa feels a hand slide over hers and looks back to Anna who’s sporting a sincere smile.

“Elsa, I can’t believe you care for him as much as I do.”

‘Oh no, does she suspect I may have feelings for him as well?’ Elsa does her best to stay as calm and tries to hide the blush she can feel starting to color her cheeks.

“When does he start?” Anna asked excitedly.

“Well, that’s up to him. I think I hit him with so much this morning before you came down that I feel he’s still in shock. Why do you think he acted the way he did when you saw him?” Elsa giggled. "He needs to take some time to take it all in so we’ll know for sure tonight at dinner. I think its best you leave him alone till then,” Elsa said sternly, “This is something he needs to do for himself. But I’m thinking he’ll make us both happy tonight!” ‘Calm yourself, can’t have yourself blushing every time you think of him’ she reprimands herself internally.

“Oh Elsa, nothing could make me happier.” Anna said as she jumped up and gave her sister the biggest hug she could give. Elsa can’t see the pure joy her sister’s face shows but she can feel it in the way she’s holding her. What she also can’t see is the way Anna’s eyes becoming an ever so slight mischievous.

Elsa couldn’t feel more fulfilled knowing she has the power to make her sister as happy as Anna has made her. Elsa thought this evening could be one they will never forget. She just didn’t realize how true that thought would be.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you” Elsa broke the hug suddenly. “I also have some other news that will most likely blow your mind.”

Anna’s stares inquiringly at her

“You remember father talking to you about the lost princess of Corona?”

“Sure, who doesn’t know the story, the famous Rapunzel, stolen away as a baby, never to be seen again. I cried that night he told me, poor Aunt Arianna. I couldn’t imagine how horrible they’ve felt for years knowing that she was out there somewhere.” Anna’s eyes start to water at the memory of the cousin they never knew. She looked up at Elsa and seeing her smiling she asked looking confused, “Why?” 

“Well…, I had a conversation with father the day before…….” Elsa’s eyes also begin to water slightly. ‘Will this happen every time I think back to that last time I saw them alive?’ she thinks to herself before shaking her head. Anna reached across the table and grasped both hands and squeezed gently. The sisters looked fondly into each other’s eyes, trying to convey their heart felt comfort for each other as they held hands. “Anyway” she sniffs quietly, “He told me they were planning on stopping at Corona on their journey. It seems the Lost Princess….” her smile returning, “has returned,” Anna’s face went from sad to shocked to elated within seconds. “AND SHE’S HERE!!!!”


	3. Feelings.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet up with Raps and Eugene and our other hero's are discovering some new feeling. Could be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have forgotten to mention but I don't own these characters.
> 
> So, this is a bit longer, had to do a bit of rewriting in some areas but I think it came out ok. By all means, let me know if this sucks! It won't stop me from finishing the story but at least I know you hate it. Right now it looks like it could be between 15 and 20 chapters.

“Eugeeeeene, Pleeease help me. Which one should I wear?” Rapunzel was at her wits end. She was desperately trying to find an outfit to wear when they go to the castle later that morning. She was torn between a reproduction of what she wore when she first met Eugene/Flynn and another that she wore at her own coronation. Her short brunette hair staying back and forth as she spun her head between the two outfits lying on the bed.

“Look, blondie…” Rapunzel turns and shoots Eugene a look that could kill. “Sorry, Rapunzel. Old habits die hard. What’s the problem babe? You’d look amazing in either. You know, you can always go in the one I like the best…”

“Sorry, I’m not going to see my cousins for the first time Ever, stark Naked!” She sneers at him before she turns back and continues to look between the two offerings.

Eugene, already dressed in his formal attire, places the cup of coffee on the side table next to the large ornate chair he was lounging in. He gets up, “Oh, but honey, there isn’t anything in the world more beautiful than YOU in your birthdays suit!” he said as he slides up behind Rapunzel wearing just her corset and panties. He glides his arms around her waist and hugs her close, kissing her neck just behind her earlobe. She coo’s as his hands reach up to cup her small firm breasts and softly squeezes them, then gently tweaks her nipples through the fabric of the corset. She parts her lips as a deep moan escapes her throat. Her hands slide along his muscular arms towards his hands. She grabs his wrists and pulls the hands away from their pleasing work and steps forward panting.

Turning around she arches an eyebrow at him. “As much as I would enjoy spending the morning making love to one of the most handsomest men in all of Corona, we really need to get ready” as she deeply sighs. She walks back to where the two outfits lay on the bed.

A frustrated Eugene throws his fists on his hips, “Wait, What? One of the Most? Who else would you be referring to my love?” His eyes in a confused scowling look.

Rapunzel picks up her reproduction dress and holding to her body as she casually looks over her shoulder back to Eugene, “Oh, did I forget to mention? Hmmm, the other one is quite something…”

She started to stare off in with a dreamy smile, “Oh he is quite the gentleman, has an amazing physique. Oh he also has the most amazing, smoldering eyes I’ve ever seen”

Eugene started to look concerned but as she described the “Other” he quickly caught on to her little game. “Oh, I see… Does this guy have a name, should I be worried that he might steal you away?” His scowl quickly leaves as a roguish grin replaces it.

“Oh, I think you’ve heard of him, he was quite the thief for a few years. Mmmmmm, he certainly stole MY heart!” A huge smile beaming on her face as she sighs.

He walks up to her, pulls her back into his chest and places a kiss on her neck and whispers into her ear, “Hmm, I may have to challenge this brigand. Winner gets the heart of a princess. Would that please your highness to see two men fight for you?” Placing more kisses on her neck as she melts back it his chest moaning as tingles shoot through her body.

It takes ever bit of effort for her not to surrender to her desires. “Oh…, can’t a princess have both men as her own? What if I love you both equally?” She drops her dress and turns around in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck, eyes half lidded with lust.

“Hmmm, does the princess think she can tame this scoundrel? I’ve been told he can be quite the handful when locked in a bed chamber!” He continues to pepper her neck in kisses, mixing in a light bite now and then as he moves his mouth down her neck to her shoulder. Her breaths as becoming deeper and more heated as she fights to stay in control of her libido. She’s losing the battle…. badly.

“Mmmm, I’d like to try. I think that’s one wild stallion I’d love to ride into submission.” She presses her hips forward into his growing bulge and begins to grind slowly. His hands immediately drop lower to grab her firm cheeks. He pulls her into him as they quickly crush their lips together. Their lips part as their tongues begin dancing with each other, deep heated breaths flowing out flared nostrils. Neither wanting to stop now as they side step closer to the bed.

“Knock knock”

“Dritt!” she shouts out in frustration then quickly claps her hands on her mouth with a look of shock.

“Hey, that’s my line” as Eugene smirks at her.

“Princess Rapunzel? The carriage is here to take you and your Prince Consort to the castle.”

“I’ll need a few more minutes please!” she shouts out to the innkeeper through the door.

“I’ll tell them you’ll be arriving downstairs soon.” They hear his footsteps fading down the hall.

Rapunzel smacks Eugene’s arm, “Look what you made me do! Now we’re going to be late. Ugh, why do you have to be so damn sexy! Freya, help me!”

“You do realize she’s the god of fertility, right” he chortles.

She scowls and throws a pillow at him before she gets dressed.

XXXXXXXX

Elsa and Anna are waiting in the main throne room. Anna is pacing back and forth in front of Elsa who’s trying to stay calm in spite of her nerves on edge at meeting their cousin for the very first time.

“What if she doesn’t like us.” Anna groans out loud, her face all bunched up from worrying.

“Relax, She’s going to love us. She has too, we’re family!” trying to put a positive spin on their predicament. She has no idea what to expect either.

“Well, I hope she likes the flowers we picked out for her. Do you think she’ll like the sunflowers I put in as well? Their flag is a sun so I thought Sunflower of course but I don’t know, maybe she’s allergic to them. Oh gods, what if she is? She’ll hate me even more.” Panic starts to set in as Anna almost starts to hyperventilate.

“ANNA, Please calm down. I’m sure she’s just as nervous as we are. Remember, she’s more new to being royalty that we are.”

“Your right, your always right, why can’t I ever be right, oh gods…..”

Elsa grabs Anna by the shoulders and looks at her with a big smile. “You’re worrying for nothing, She’s going to love you, I do so I’m sure she will as well”

“You do?” Anna smiles softly as her heart beats a little quicker, if that were possible. Anna loses herself in Elsa’s cerulean eyes as she gazes up at her. She can’t believe this beautiful woman in front of her loves her despite all of her perceived faults.

“Yes I do, more than anything or anybody. Please relax, she’ll be her any minute”

The door opens and the herald calls out “Princess Rapunzel of Corona and Prince Consort Eugene Fitzherbert.”

Rapunzel and Eugene enter the room to a blast of long horns announcing their arrival. Rapunzel ducks into her shoulders a bit at the blast as she walks past the horns. Eugene, of course, revels in the attention. They walk up to where Elsa and Anna are standing on the dias. They stop and they all just stand there, staring at each other for a moment. While Elsa and Eugene stand calmly, Anna and Rapunzel are lightly bouncing on the balls of their feet with smiles a mile wide. Anna leaps off the dias and rushes to Rapunzel and wraps her in a bear hug squealing “OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE HERE!!!!” Rapunzel likewise squeals, “I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I CAN’T BELIEVE EITHER!”

Elsa smiles brightly and thinks to herself, ‘Yup, she’s family!’

XXXXXXXXX

They are sitting in the main library by the fireplace as a small fire adds to the ambiance. The three women sat on the couch with Rapunzel in the middle flanked by Elsa on her right and Anna on her left, all sipping some freshly brewed tea. Eugene was content to sit in the large comfortable wingback chair with a glass of wine opposite the girls, watching with amusement as the three of them desperately try to catch up with each other’s lives.

“So you had blonde hair most of your life? And it was over 10 meters LONG!” Anna gasped, sporting the look of total amazement. “And it had the power to HEAL????”

Rapunzel nodding vigorously, “Yes, I can’t tell you what a pain it was to keep it clean and tangled free all the time. It took hours at a time!” she giggled.

“I’m amazed but not surprised that it held magic. Seems to run in the family I guess.” Elsa sipping her tea casually while sounded impressed.

“Well, it use to, that was until someone decided to give me a new style.” She glances with a smirk over to Eugene who’s sipping on his glass of red wine.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, I had no choice. If it wasn’t for that quick salon cut, you’d still be gods knows where with that horrendous witch.” He replied with a smug look as he held his wine glass in the one hand as if he was an art critic viewing a painting.

Rapunzel lost her smile and lowered her cup, “Yes, but at what cost…. You Died!” All of a sudden Rapunzel’s eyes started to water up and her lips began to quiver. Everything she felt during those moments came rushing back to her as well as the pain she felt. She had nightmares for weeks afterwords. Eugene seeing this quickly set his glass down and jumped forward off the chair and dove onto his knees in front of Rapunzel, grabbing her hands.

“Honey, Honey, Please, don’t cry! We’re all here, remember… you Saved me.” Kissing her hands repeatedly, trying to calm her down. “and I would have done it a hundred times if it meant you would be free from her. You finally have your family back in your life and hey, you get the man of your dreams to boot!” giving Rapunzel a half smolder to lift her spirits. Rapunzel half laughs through her tears and wipes her eyes as Anna and Elsa looking worried while each rubber her back trying to console her.

“He’s right, you’re home now. That’s all that matters.” Elsa calmly spoke trying to calm her down as well.

“But I don’t understand,” Anna said looking confused, “what happened?”

Eugene could see Rapunzel couldn’t speak at the moment and explained. “You see, when I climbed through the window to rescue Rapunzel, Gothel came up behind me and stabbed me leaving me to die as she tried to drag Rapunzel away.” He looked up into those soft watery green eyes. “Rapunzel made a deal with Gothel that if she would let her save me, she would leave with her and wouldn’t ever tried to run away, she would be her slave, forever.” Elsa and Anna’s eyes grew wide in fear. “I couldn’t live with myself knowing she would never be free so when she came to me to wrap her hair and started to sing her incantation I grabbed a shard of a broken mirror that was next to me and quickly cut all of her hair just above her shoulders.”

Rapunzel continued to softly weep as she looked so lovingly into Eugene’s eyes. “With her hair quickly turning brown, the power that kept Gothel alive all those years left and she withered away as she tripped out the window, turning to dust before her cloak hit the ground. I knew I was going to die, but I wouldn’t change a thing if it meant the woman I loved more than life itself would be free.” Eugene raised his hand and cupped Rapunzel’s cheek as his thumb wiped away her tears.

“But, I still don’t understand,” Anna tearfully spoke as she and Elsa were wiping their own tears away.

Rapunzel stuttered as she spoke through her tears, “I held Eugene, dying in my arms as he was professing that his new dream was… ME……” Sobbing, she continued, “I sang my song, praying for a miracle….. it never came.” Sobbing she continued. “I wept for what felt like hours, my tears falling on his face…..” a few more sobs and a sniffle. “Then it happened….. this light started to glow from his wound and as if the sun was breaking the horizon, it shown like a beacon. Traces of light were flying everywhere around Eugene and I and as the light faded back into him… his wound was healed.” A few more sniffles and a snort escaped from Rapunzel as Eugene smiled up at his love. “He opened his eyes asking for me…. I never knew what true happiness was until that very moment.” Eugene reached up and gave her a soft brief kiss on her lips, still wiping her tears away. “And you know what he said to me next?” as she was giggling through the last of her tears.

As if on cue, “Did I ever tell you I had a thing for brunettes?”

All three girls started laughing as Elsa and Anna wiped watery eyes.

“So, wait…. Does that mean your tears now have the magic?” Anna questioned

Rapunzel straightened up on the couch while holding Eugene’s hands. “I…. don’t know. I was so happy Eugene was alive and in all of the commotion of going back to the castle to see my parents, I guess it never occurred to me that I might still have it.” The three girls looked at each other with inquisitive looks and all three looked at Eugene.

“Whoa, don’t look at me. I not up to being stabbed again just to find out!” Eugene emphatically expressed.

Rapunzel rolled her watery red eyes, “No silly. Maybe someone will accidentally hurt themselves around herw soon and we can find out!”

Without really saying anything, Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene looked to Anna.

“HEY! Why is everyone looking at me???”

“Anna..” Elsa cocked her head slightly to the side. “You are always getting hurt somehow.”

“WHEN???”

“Oh, lets see… the time you rode your bike down the stairs and crashed into the armor suits. The time you climbed the tree in the garden tying to see a birds nest. Oh, and what about the time you….

“Okay, Enough!”

Elsa smiles as she giggles quietly to herself.

Anna straightens her dress out as she wipes away some invisible dust. She looks over to Eugene, “Well, Anywaaay, we can’t thank you enough Eugene. Our family, as well as Rapunzel’s,” glancing quickly to Rapunzel, “will always be, forever in your debt. You are truly a prince among men,” looking down at her lap then over to Elsa’s sapphire eyes, “Much like someone else we know.” As she looks at Elsa she see’s her eyes also are starting to water up as well as she nods in agreement.

“Oh, that’s right! Where is this man you’ve been hinting about.” Rapunzel says with a sly smile while wiping the last of her tears away. “I’ve got to meet the man who single handedly brought Anna back from the mountain and saved Arendelle.”

“Well, he had help from Sven, his reindeer, and Olaf, our…ah.. snowman? But, yeah, if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t have been here in time to save Elsa, and well, huh, I guess, now that I think of it, I guess we both.. would…… have……….. died!” It was the first time since then that she actually thought about what she had just said and in that moment, the gravity of that situation finally stuck her, full force. Tears started to fill her eyes again as she looked up to see Elsa. It looks as if it’s hitting her just as hard as she too was starting to shake as her eyes began to tear up. Rapunzel looking between her two cousins with her lips starting to quiver was starting to tear up as well and all three women were on the verge of opening up the flood gates.

Eugene, thinking quickly reached out his arms and pulled all three of the women in for a huge group hug.

“Hey hey hey hey now, loooooook, we’re all here, together… right now. We’re all together and we made it. Let’s start thinking of all the great times we’ll all be having together from now on instead of that nasty stuff that could have happened, because it Didn’t Happen, okayyyy? Besides, if I stay on my knees on this cold stone floor much longer, I may not be able to walk right for the rest of the day.” That got Rapunzel rolling her watery eyes and the other two women started laughing as they all wiped away what they hoped to be the last of the tears.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Elsa was looking to lighten the mood, “So…. Eugene, tell us exactly how you two first met.” Rapunzel quickly wrapped her arms around her stomach while busting out laughing while Eugene dropped his head with a frustrated look on his face and just shook his head.

XXXXXXXX

After Kristoff left the dining hall in a daze that morning he finally realized that Anna gave him a great big kiss and he didn’t respond. He hoped that she wouldn’t be mad at him but after Elsa dropped the anvil of all of the offers in front of him he didn’t have a chance to think let alone breath. Did she really want him to be with Anna and become a part of the royal family? Why would she say all those things, why would she make the effort to look into his eyes and hold his hands if she wasn’t serious. I need to talk to someone about this, he thought. The only ones he could think of were the Trolls. He quickly went down to the royal stables and got Sven and rode off to see his family.

Kristoff needed to get back in time for dinner so he had to make good time going up the mountain to the valley of the living rocks. After he arrived at the clearing and shouted out that he was there everyone rolled out to welcome him home. “Kristoff” everyone shouted, they were always glad to see him.

“Where’s Grand Pabbie?” Kristoff asked, “It’s really important that I see him.

“What’s wrong Kristoff?” Grand Pabbie said as he was waddling up to see him.

“Nothing really but I desperately need your advice”

“Ah, so Elsa wants you to train to be a part of the royal Family” Grand Pabbie said with the wise gruffly voice he always had.

“H.. How did you know? Kristoff said shockingly.

“It’s written all over your face. Come, walk with me and tell me all about it and how you’re feeling.”

As they walk down a path he doesn’t recognize he poured his heart out, “I not really sure, Shocked, Overwhelmed, Nervous, Scared, Happy, Confused, Sweaty…… did I say scared?”

Grand Pabbie gave Kristoff a wise and knowing smile, “How does your heart feel?”

Kristoff slowly smiles, “My heart tells me that I’m in love with Anna and will do anything for her, heck, I’d die for her if it meant she would be safe.”

“Then what is the problem Kristoff?”

“I don’t know anything about being noble.” he said sadly as they continue down the path. “I mean, gee wiz, how do I talk, how do I sit, eat, heck, BREATH when I’m around all those people. I’ll be like a fish out of water, flopping around not knowing what to do.”

Grand Pabbie took Kristoff’s hand, “My boy, you may not believe it but you already do. You’ve lived it every day of your life. You work harder than most people I know, you do things for others without being asked and without fanfare, you always succeed at making everyone comfortable around you, especially the ones you love. My boy, you may be nobler than those that have been titled for generations. But don’t be fooled by thinking that having a title will make your life easier and without sacrifices. There will come a time when you will need to make the biggest sacrifice in your life, but it will be for the one you love so it won’t seem like a sacrifice at all because of the love in your heart.”

They come to the end of the path and into a clearing on the edge of a high cliff overlooking the entire Arendelle Kingdom. The sun was gleaming over the sea. The reflections off the waters sparkled brilliantly. The vista before them left Kristoff speechless for a few moments, his jaw dropping in awe. “Grand Pabbie, This is amazing. Why haven’t I ever seen this before?”

“Not many know of this place, I come here to reflect on what is important in my life. As beautiful as this view is, it means nothing unless you share it with someone you love. You are like a son to me and I couldn’t be more proud of you and how you’ve grown to be the man you are. I’m confident you’ll accomplish whatever tasks you’ll face in the days ahead.”

Kristoff just stood there, dumbfounded at Grand Pabbies statement. “I don’t know what to say… except, I’ve always looked up to you. You are the wisest person I’ve ever known and I… I always tried to do the right thing, to make you proud of me. You mean the world to me and I’ve always felt that you were like a father to me. You taught me everything I know, well, you and the rest of the family. I can’t thank you enough Grand Pabbie. I want to know that I’ll always consider you and the rest my real family and that I’ll never change who I am and what I stand for. I only hope I can live up to what will be expected of me by the queen and Anna.”

He looked out and down on the castle with mixed feelings. He lived most of his life here and now, will most likely spend the rest of his life down there, trying to be the man he hoped he can be for Anna and Elsa. Elsa, he was reminded of those feelings last night when she came to his room. “Grand Pabbie, there’s something else I have to ask your advice about.” He looked over to the greying round father figure, looking like a pontiff with his large walking stick and crystals around his neck. He didn’t know how to put into words what he was feeling but before he could say anything, Grand Pabbie spoke in his ever so wise and reassuring voice, still looking out at the horizon.

“I know. Your heart is conflicted.”

Kristoff’s jaw drops as he looked in shock. “What, ho… how did you know?”

“I could say I saw it in your face but I’ve known for a while now, I saw a vision where you would be troubled with feelings you’ve never encountered before.” He turns to Kristoff, looking up as he took his hand. “My son, the heart is a glorious thing. It is capable of love far greater than one can imagine. Your heart is larger than you realize and is capable of loving more than you know. Listen to it and know when the heart is true, it’s never wrong.” Kristoff felt as if a boulder has been lifted off his shoulders. He dropped to his knees and hugged Grand Pabbie harder than he’s ever done.

“I love you Grand Pabbie.” As a tear escaped his eye. “I won’t let you down.” He got up and raced down the path. With a smile on his face he ran to find Sven and he rode as fast as he could to his new life, feeling so alive.

Grand Pabbie watched him disappear down the path with a smile of his own, “I love you too….. son.” He stood there for a moment and turned back to the horizon, his smile slowly disappearing. A lone tear traveled down his face, love comes at a cost…..

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa was in her room taking a bath, she was feeling anxious and excited about tonight, not sure what to expect but wanted to be ready for anything. There was a knock on her door accompanied by Anna’s voice, “Elsa, may I come in?”

“I’m taking a bath” Elsa replied

“Oh, Great!” Anna said cheerfully as she bounced into the room.

Elsa sank into the tub a little bit hiding her body in the milky water. Anna locked the door behind her and walked up to Elsa and sat on the edge of the tub facing Elsa with a sweet and innocent smile.

“I don’t know about you but I can’t wait till Kristoff returns” she said almost shrieking and looking like a little girl seeing a puppy!

“Neither can I,” Elsa said while sinking further still in the tub, “I hope for our sake he gives us the answer we hope for.

Anna started playing with Elsa’s bath water, “you know that conversation this morning, the one where you said I should do what I can to support him as he tries to adjust to living with us here in the castle? Can you help me pick out something I can wear for tonight’s dinner? I want to show him how much I want to, you know, support him!”

“I be happy to, after my bath”

“You know, I should take one too” Anna chirped, and started taking off her close.

“Ahhhh, what are you doing?” the look of surprise on Elsa’s face was priceless and Anna giggled.

“Oh, come on now, don’t you remember, we use to take baths together all the time when we were little. I missed that terribly,” as she continued to disrobe.

Elsa watched in astonishment as her sister striped down. Anna had a sly smile on her face as she continued removing her close, spying Elsa’s eyes, which were glued to the fabric slowly falling off her body. Anna hooked the edge of her panties between her fingers and slid her hands down the sides of her thighs dragging the panties along. She let them drop to the floor and then Anna stood up to show off her body. Her body looked like paradise, her perfectly round breasts, her nipples hardened with excitement, her pale smooth skin seeming magical, and her neatly trimmed little patch of hair just north of her tight lips that had just a hint of glistening moisture. Elsa quickly turned away as she felt her face blush beet red, she felt trapped with no place to run. Her head was spinning, her heart racing, her body aching. She didn’t know if she wanted to scream ‘Get out’ or ‘Take me now’.

“Scoot up” Anna asked Elsa and she hears Anna splashing behind her as she enters the tub.

“Give me the sponge so I can clean your back,” Anna requested.

With her hands slightly shaking, Elsa gave her the sponge and Anna went to work on cleaning Elsa’s body. She held the soft sponge in one hand and began scrubbing her back gently while Anna’s other hand layed on Elsa’s shoulder. Elsa could feel her heart pounding faster as she tried to keep her breathing normal. Anna’s hand on her shoulder was doing something to her, as if she was feeling sparks shoot down her body and to her center. It felt good, too good. Anna switched the sponge to her other hand and again the free hand layed on Elsa’s other shoulder. Anna started to massage her shoulder and felt Elsa slightly tense up.

“Elsa, my goodness, your shoulders are tight. Here, let me do you a proper massage.” She let go of the sponge and now had both hands working the knots out of Elsa’s shoulders and neck. Elsa’s had massages before but they never had the tingling feelings she was experiencing with Anna at the moment. A soft moan escapes her lips without realizing it.

“Feels good, doesn’t it.” Anna softly spoke into Elsa’s ear. She nods her head in agreement, unable to talk. “You know, I think we should do this more often, I want to make up for all the times we missed. With you doing all those meetings all day long, I won’t have any time with you until the evenings.”

“Well, Rapunzel and Eugene are planning to stay for a long while so you can spend time with them during the day. Plus, we’ll all have lunch together everyday as well so I won’t completely disappear.” She tries to keep her wit’s about her but the massage was making it difficult to concentrate. ‘Why do I have these feelings rushing through me, she’s my sister for gods sake.’

Anna finishes her massage and wraps her arms around Elsa just below her breasts. The sensation of Anna’s arm rubbing against her skin along the underside of her breast sent a shiver quickly through her body causing Elsa to bite her lower lip to keep her from moaning. Her head was now spinning out of control as she was trying to maintain her composure.

“This feels nice, I missed this so much.” Anna whispered into Elsa’s ear. Anna closed her eyes relishing having her sister in her arms and went to kiss her cheek. Elsa’s eyes were now closed too, loosing herself to the sensations she’s experiencing for the first time. She dropped her head on Anna shoulder and turned her head to kiss Anna’s cheek. Neither knew it before it was too late when their lips met. Electricity shot through each of them as the eye shot open and quickly looked the other way.

“Ah, I ah, ah I’m sorry, that was an accident. Elsa studdered as she scooted up the tub away from Anna.

“No, no, it was my fault, I ah, I didn’t see you turn.” Anna quickly replied as she pulled her legs back and up against her chest.

“No, it was me, I was going to kiss your cheek.”

“Heh, I was gonna do the same… well kiss your cheek I mean, not that I could kiss my own cheek, I mean like that’s impossible to do so yeah, ummmm. I think I’ll go get dressed for dinner.” As Anna exited the tub gabbing a towel and quickly wrapped herself. She grabbed her cloths and started to walk to the door.

Elsa turned her head to see Anna’s wet ass peeking out under the towel as she was grabbing the door handle. “ANNA!”

Anna spun around looking like a frightened deer, clutching her cloths to her body.

“You can’t go out there, you’re not dressed!” Elsa quickly looked away as she slid down the tub to hide.

“Oh, right, sorry, that would be REALY embarrassing like, you know, REALLY!” Anna rambling on as she tries to quickly dress but as she’s stepping into her dress her foot got caught and she lost her balance, falling forward to the floor in a flop. Elsa spun her head around at the sound to see Anna’s chest and head on the floor with her ass sticking straight up in the air. Elsa covers her mouth in a poor attempt to keep herself from laughing.

“That’s not funny!” Anna shouts out as she rolls over on her back as she lifts her legs in the air trying to slide the dress down her legs.

Elsa completely looses it as she laughs out loud at the hilarity that is her sister.

“I’m sorry, but yes it is. Sorry, sorry. Are you ok?” as she hides her smiles below the rim of the tub.

Anna finishes putting the dress on and begins buttoning up, “yeah, I’m fine. The only thing bruised is my ego! Are you gonna help pick out a dress for me?”

“Yes, I will. Give me a few minutes to finish up here and I’ll be right over.” Looking back at Anna while still trying to hide inside the tub.

Anna opens the door and peeks out, looking down the hallway to make sure no one was there to see her half dressed. “Ok, see you in a few minutes. Oh and Elsa?”

“Yes?

“I really did mean it when I said I want to spend more time with you, of course, that’s if you want to, I mean, you don’t have to, you know, me being all clumsy and rambling and….”

“ANNA!”

“Yes?”

Elsa picks her head up and draps her arms along the edge of the tub. “There isn’t anything I’d rather do than spend time with you, I love you”

“I love you too.” Anna slips out the door leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts. She lies back in the tub again and shakes her head.

‘Oden’s balls, what the Hel was that earlier! I can’t be having feelings for my sister, can I? Besides, she has Kristoff. Who am I compared to those broad shoulders, that muscular chest that looked as if it’s chiseled granite. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a stomach that had that much definition. Great, now I’m thinking of his body instead of Anna’s. What is wrong with me, UGH!’

Elsa buries her head in her wet hands, ‘Freya help me, what am I doing. I know I’ve locked myself away for 13 years but did I really go insane? How is it that I wanted Anna to keep up with what she was doing. I wanted to feel her hands glide along my skin. Her touch was giving me tingly feelings I never had before, even when I would touch myself all those many nights alone. And that kiss…. I’d do anything to feel those lips again right now.’ Elsa’s hands were gliding along her body, imagining they were Anna’s. She cupped her breast and lightly pinched her now hardening nipple.

A moan lingers in the air as she moves her other hand slides under the water, down to her center. Her finger brushes up against her peril and she gasps as she closes her eyes. She pictures Anna above her in the tub, her half lidded lust filled blue green eyes looking down at her. It’s Anna’s hand now exploring Elsa’s heated domain, HER fingers sliding between the folds of her wet lips. She groans as she continues to please herself under the warm water. “Oh gods, Anna, come back to me. I won’t run away, I promise!” she whispers to herself, her head tilting back over the rear edge of the tub.

Her pleasure is climbing fast as her hand continues to work faster. She’s breathing heavily as she keeps her eyes closed, the image of Anna smiling down at her. She becomes slightly confused when she starts to imagine another pair of hands, much bigger, sliding over her shoulders down to grope her heaving breasts. She sees Anna lift her head and smiling brightly as Kristoff comes into view and kisses Anna passionately. She wants to be shocked but her arousal is only intensifying. They separate their kiss and both look at Elsa, smiling sweetly. Anna’s imaginary hand is moving much faster as Elsa is speeding towards something she’s never felt before. As her body begins to explode in pleasure she see’s Kristoff lowering his head and kiss her as passionately as he did to Anna. White light blinds her as her mouth opens wide to a silent scream, her back arches out of the water as her legs slam together on her hand…. She splashes back down into the tub, water cresting over the sides and spatters onto the floor around the tub. She pants for a few moments, trying to catch her breath and slow her heartbeat down…

A smile is on her face as the last of the waves of pleasure flow through her body. She slowly blinks her blue satisfied eyes open and then her face begins to morph in a show of panic. Her voice, so low it’s barely a whisper… “oh no!”

XXXXXXXXX

Anna quickly runs down the hall to her room and slams the door behind her. ‘Ok, calm down’ she thought to herself. ‘There’s a perfectly good reason why you accidentally kissed your sister and loved it. For Frigg sake, it better be good. What the Hel is going on with me. Sure I wanted to take a bath with Elsa, she’s as gorgeous as Freya herself…. Opps, hope she doesn’t strike me down for that comment, but hey, if she saw Elsa, no telling she’d want to take a bath with her too! What I don’t understand is why I got the exact same feeling I got when I kissed Kristoff.’ Anna slowly slumps down along the closed door till her butt hits the ground and buries her face in her hands.

‘Frigg help me, I’m so confused….. Was I so desperate for love all those years that I messed up my mind and I want to be with everyone I kiss…… nah, I just want Elsa…. Wait no, KRISTOFF, I meant Kristoff!’ Her eyes are beginning to water, blurring her vision. She looks to the wall opposite her as she nears a breakdown. There on the wall is the painting of Joan of Arc. She had it moved into her room after the Eternal Winter ended. She felt a connection for some reason, she wasn’t sure why, but it gave her comfort. “Joan!” she cries out now sobbing, “what am I gonna do? I can’t be in love with two people at the same time… can I??? I know I love Elsa, she’s my sister…. But that KISS…. My whole body felt like I was struck by lightning, I didn’t want it to end. But, Kristoff, I know I’m in love with him too! I felt it, in our first kiss. It was every bit as exhilarating as the one with Elsa.” After a few moments her tears slowed down and a few sniffles escaped her as she wipes the tears away with her hand then wipes her nose along her sleeve. “Ugh, well that’s not very lady like…” she chuckles to herself, trying desperately to cheer herself up.

She sits there on the floor huffing out a few breaths as she gathers herself. A small smile forms on her lips, ‘Frigg it! I’m done with denying myself of what I want. My heart knows what is true, it always has.’ Her composure changes to that of confidence. She lifts her head and with conviction she declares to the portrait, “I am Anna, Princess of Arendelle. The mightiest kingdom of the north!” She pushes herself off the floor, standing tall, proper and proud. “I WILL figure this out, I will be in command of my feelings. And I will feel NO SHAME for the love I have for ELSA…..” there’s a split second of confusion on her face as her eyes quickly dart around, then resolve before she continues, “FOR KRISTOFF!”

Off in the distance she hears the chimes of the clock tower and started mentally counting the gongs as she walks to her closet. After hearing the seventh toll she gasps in panic….. “DRITT….DINNER!”


End file.
